


Letters During Summer

by wolfzaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Letters, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mild Language, Or At Least I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Letters between four teenagers during summer holidays (and an excerpt from Petunia's diary) after Lily told her parents she wanted to spend her time at the Potters'.Starring a worried Lily Evans, the one and only Sirius Black, a traumatised James Potter, and a long-suffering Remus Lupin.





	Letters During Summer

 

Dear James,

Our plan is going to be more complicated than we thought.  I mean, maybe not?  It’s just that my mum wants to meet you all before she lets me stay at your house for the rest of the summer.  We can have a dinner at my house this Sunday if you agree.  Could you please, please, please be at your best behaviour?  My mum is a bit conventional, you see.  My dad’s okay with the plan, though.  He thinks it’ll be quite an adventure to spend some time  _magically_ somewhere in the countryside.  Could you tell Sirius to act appropriate too?  And yes, before you ask, my mum has explicitly said that Sirius needs to be there with us.  It’s my fault, really.  I’ve once mentioned that you have a brother so she insists that she wants to, and I quote, _‘get to know all the boys’_ just to be sure that I won’t be in the wrong hands.

Oh, and wear something nice.  A bottom-down shirt and jeans you wore last Easter will do.  I’m not going to lie and say I’m not worried about Sirius.  Please remind him that a leather jacket, combat boots, and a motorbike are off-limits.

Please answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Lily

 

 

* * *

 

 

My deear Lily,

Sunday’s good.  We’ll be there at six but if you aren’t comfortable with that just tell me so.

I bet you’re terribly anxious right now so I’ll cut to the point.  Here’s the plan: we need Remus.  I’ve talked to Sirius and we conclude that this is the best way to keep him at bay.  He’s been staying at the Lupins’ for a week now and Remus is...  Er.  Let’s say he’s not feeling well at the moment.  We’re sure he’ll still be all pale and tired this Sunday but he’ll be fine, so don’t worry.  The point is we have this Marauders code of not messing with Remus whenever he’s sick.  Which means we’re not allowed to be too loud or, as you always say, cause havoc with him around -- not that _I_ ’d be that thoughtless to do so in front of your parents, though.  Anyway, Sirius can’t get bored because he’s going to be too busy fretting about Remus’s well-being.  We asked Remus about this and he said yes, he’d join us if your mum was okay with that.

You can tell your mum that Remus is going to stay with us, because he certainly is.  Peter will be there too if that’s okay.  He’s the least we have to worry about.  If the food is good, he’s going to be the best of us all.

Love (do I really need to say this?  You know I love you too much this won’t do justice),

James

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear James,

I told my mum and she said yes, Peter and Remus could come.  Six is good.  At least Petunia won’t be there since she has a date night with her boyfriend.  Hopefully.  He’ll pick her up around the time you arrive.  If you cross path, behave.  I’d like you two to meet properly someday but not like this -- not with the other three there.  It’ll be too complicated.  Just greet her, smile, say nothing, and ask nothing.  Again, please pass this to Sirius too.

Just a reminder: tell Sirius to dress appropriate.  Or at least tell Remus to make sure that he’s presentable.

You’re a sap, and don’t think I didn’t notice that little e when you call me dear.  What was that about anyway?

Always yours,

Lily

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prongsiekins,

Of course, I have an ordinary shirt.  I think.  Moony says so, so that’ll do.  I’ll be home around four so Mum can double-check that we won’t end up looking like a bunch of idiots.  We can’t have Mrs E to think that her Lily-flower shouldn’t spend the rest of the holidays with us, right?

—Don’t-call-me-Paddy

 

 

* * *

 

 

Don’t call me Prongsiekins, you wanker.

 

 

* * *

 

 

July, 20th

They are _all_ freaks.  Every single one of them.  I can’t believe Mum invited them for dinner!  I should’ve known that Lily won’t have a normal boyfriend but I’ve never imagined what he’d be like.  Turns out he’s  _not_ nice, nor even a decent boy, as I should’ve expected.  Too tall.  Too confident.  His hair is too messy and that knowing smile is too annoying.  His friends are also too weird to look at.  The shortest one is all twitchy and his voice is too squeaky. Another one is too sick and bony.  He looked like he was about to faint when Vernon came to pick me up.  The last one with long black hair is... _NOT_ handsome.  No.  Not in the slightest.  Mum won’t like them.  She might be oh-so-proud of Lily’s freakish nature, but she won’t like any of them.

 _I_ don’t like them.

I can’t see how Mum could stand any of them throughout the meal.  I surely couldn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Remus,

Good news.  Mum likes you.  (Peter is her second favourite since he was so in love with her special recipe.)  She’s okay with James too, but she likes you much better.  She even asked me if there was any chance we wanted to re-consider our partners!  She was more subtle than that but the main idea was there.  It’s so funny.  I almost choked on my apple juice when she mentioned it this morning.

Mum’s a bit wary about Sirius; she thinks he’s a player.  A heartbreaker.  Good thing we had you to convince her he’s not that bad and he won’t turn on me by any chance.

All in all, I’m free to go to stay with you guys now.  I’ll tell James about the arrangement later.  I just need to write you this because I can’t stop laughing thinking about it!

Love,

Lily

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Lily,

Please have some sense and don’t tell James about it.  Be rational.  Though it’s quite funny, I don’t think he’d appreciate the fact that your mum would rather want you to date his gay best friend than himself.

I have a hunch that I shouldn’t sign you ‘Love’ here,

Remus

 

 

* * *

 

 

MOONY,

DON’T YOU DARE STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND.  I WON’T APPROVE SUCH BEHAVIOUR.  DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT OR I’LL HEX YOU TO HELL AND BACK I SWEAR.

—A furious Prongs

(Well, not really.  I just can’t let a chance to make you squirm a bit go that easily.)

P.S. Wormtail is already at my house.  When will you guys come here again?

 

 

* * *

 

 

PRONGSIEKINS YOU DAMN TRAITOR,

NO ONE HAS RIGHTS TO MAKE MY MOONY SQUIRM.  THAT’S MY JOB MAN WHAT THE FUCK.

—A VERY ENRAGED PADFOOT

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padfoot calm the fuck down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prongs,

Why didn’t you call him Paddy?  I’m disappointed.  By the way, I didn’t squirm at your threat, and no matter what Pads tells you in the near future, he’s lying.

Moony

P.S. Pads and I will be there by Thursday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Let’s be real, Prongs.  Moony _squirmed._  So hard.  Beneath me.  And _not_ because of you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

TOO MUCH INFORMATION MATE.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prongs,

When we arrive, please do not refrain from taking revenge on him for traumatising your brain with that piece of information.

I hereby give you my full permission,

Moony

 

 

* * *

 

 

LILY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A MANIAC.  (Mine is too but he’s adorable so that doesn’t count.)  ANYWAYS PETER IS USELESS AGAINST THEM SEND HELP.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear James,

I’m going to your place this Saturday.  Behave.  I don’t know what happened but don’t kill Sirius before I do.  I don’t want to miss the opportunity.

Love,

Lily

 

 

* * *

 

 

LILY YOU TRAITOR.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, I just need to write it down. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> This is non beta and English is not my first language, so sorry for any error you might see here. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
